


Sormik Drabble Compilation

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Blushing, Cats, Childhood, Confessions, Cookies, Corruption, Crying, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eavesdropping, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Graphic Description, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Nostalgia, Platonic Soulmates, Road Trips, Scent Marking, Separations, Sexual Content, Tears, Teasing, Vampires, Waiting, Werewolves, Witches, adult sormik, adult!mikleo, this collection has both platonic sormik and not-so-platonic sormik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabble requests on Tumblr!!!<br/>[[RATING HAS CHANGED FOR CHAP 9]]</p><p>1. Cats<br/>2. Cookies<br/>3. Kissing<br/>4. "Can you hear me?"<br/>5. Night<br/>6. Abandoned<br/>7. Precious Treasure<br/>8. "I thought you were dead."<br/>9. NSFW Adult Sormik<br/>10. Werewolf x Vampire AU<br/>11. Mikleo's Fingers<br/>12. "I can do this."<br/>13. No Hesitation<br/>14. University!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats

“Hey Lailah, have you seen Mikleo?”

“Yes. I believe he was conversing with Dezel at the back of the inn.”

“Sankyuu~!”

After surveying the area, Sorey saw some interesting unexplored grounds. He was excited to bring Mikleo along to investigate. 

“Mikleo! There’s some really cool-! Eh?” Sorey tilted his head, “What are you guys doing?”

On the grassy plains behind the inn, Dezel and Mikleo were sitting down, surrounded by a few cats.

Sorey curiously approached them, “I thought you were scared of animals, Mikleo.”

“I’m not scared!” Mikleo defended, “I was… troubled by their appearance and barks. Besides, those are dogs. This creature is tamer.”

Sorey sat beside Mikleo and watched as the cat in between Mikleo’s thighs purred and preened at his gentle pats. Mikleo smiled softly and continued pampering the creature while reading a book with one hand.

“So…. how much longer are you going to do that to it?”

“As long as it lets me.”

“Oh.”

Sorey continued staring at Mikleo and the cat. But the seraphim paid no attention to him. Eventually, Sorey felt a little envious that he was beaten by a cat. He pouted before shifting to turn his body and then lowered his head to Mikleo’s shoulder. He nudged it and then nuzzled his forehead childishly. 

Instinctively, Mikleo put his book down and brought his other hand up to pat Sorey’s head, “You tired or something?”

“Mm”

Mikleo gently lifted the cat off his legs.

“Take a nap then.” Mikleo patted his thighs.

Sorey ceased his nuzzles and pointed to Mikleo’s lap, “There?”

“Are you really asking?”

Sorey perked up with a beaming smile before rolling onto Mikleo’s thighs. Mikleo sighed before picking his book back up to continue where he left off. His other hand drifted to Sorey’s head where he lost his fingers in brown locks.

Meanwhile, Dezel felt the change of wind and thought to himself _‘Another cat joined in…’_

**Bonus: (You can probably guess who’s saying what)**

Peeking from the side of the inn: 

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT JEALOUS OF A CAT

They grow up so fast… *sniffs*

You literally just met them -.-”

My eyes feel tainted 


	2. Cookies

The ingredients were set on the counter with the appropriate utensils. Mikleo grabbed a handful of his long hair, a hairband in between his lips. He tied his hair in a messy high bun because it always got in the way when he was cooking. 

Mikleo smiled when he remembered the amount of days Lailah spent teaching him how to bake. There was flour everywhere and at least ten batches of burnt cookies. Even Rose and Alisha were there to witness that disaster. 

But they were long gone. Time had passed. And people had changed. Sorey and Mikleo’s vision of humans and seraphims living in harmony finally came true after half a century of vanquishing malevolence. Seraphims and humans built a community together, slowly but surely towards unity.

Mikleo stood over the counter and started adding butter and sugar into a mixing bowl. He whisked it expertly to a decent consistency.

The sound of footsteps began, followed by a loud yawn, “Haaah… ‘Mmorning…” Sorey giggled as he entered the kitchen, “What you doing up so early, Mikleo?”

“Cookies.”

“Wow! Didn’t know you could make them! Wouldn’t you just burn everything though? Hahaha!”

Mikleo pouted, “I can make cookies okay? Lailah taught me.”

“Oh really?” Sorey leaned on Mikleo, back to back, “Your cookies must taste pretty good then.”

“You bet.” Mikleo continued adding the ingredients to the bowl, “Do you want to taste the batter?”

Sorey’s hair tickled Mikleo’s exposed nape as he leaned his head back. His voice lowered to a gentle tone, “Next time, okay? Will you wait for me?”

Mikleo folded flour into the batter, his hands visibly shaking. He was alone in the kitchen. He always was for the past few centuries.

A tear rolled down the seraph’s cheek, “What else have I been doing, you idiot?”


	3. Kissing

Sorey had sliced through the last hellion that had ambushed them in the ruins.

“Phew! Glad that’s over with!”

Mikleo sighed and walked up to Sorey. He casually lifted a hand to heal Sorey’s arm.

“Oh thanks, Mikleo!” Sorey started walking away after he thought Mikleo was done but Mikleo grabbed him by the cape, “Eh?”

“I wasn’t done yet. Your leg hurts, right?”

Sorey tried to shake it off, “No, it doesn’t.”

Mikleo pushed Sorey down by the shoulders to force him to sit on a small boulder. He knelt before Sorey and raised his hand again, “Why do you even try lying to me?”

Sorey pouted, “….it doesn’t hurt, really.”

After healing Sorey’s right leg, Mikleo noticed some dirty splatters on Sorey’s face. He took out a handkerchief and wet it naturally. Then he reached up to wipe the stains away. From the close proximity, Sorey saw the same dirty hellion splatters on Mikleo’s hair. He instinctively tried to get rid of it too.

Edna groaned, “How much longer are you two lovebirds going to stare into each other’s eyes?”

Zaveid shrugged, “To be honest, the only thing they haven’t done is kissing and- OW!” Zaveid stared wide-eyed at Lailah of all seraphims. He expected an umbrella, not a sharp elbow to his abdomen.

“Kissing?” Sorey and Mikleo asked in unison.

Rose looked surprised, “You don’t know what kissing is? Is that why you’ve never done it before?”

Zaveid laughed, “Its simple. You go in-”

Edna opened her umbrella in front of his face before he could finish, “Its an act of your declaration of love.”

Sorey stood up and scratched the back of his head, “Okay?”

Mikleo was still fondling with Sorey’s chin where he observed Sorey’s lips, “You have a split lip.”

“Yeah its been driving me crazy. Can you heal that? Wait, wait, get back to the kissing thing, I’m curious!”

Lailah looked mildly worried, “Its not all that important, we should just-”

“Its a really intimate action where you press your lips together!” Rose exclaimed excitedly.

“Rose!”

“Oops?”

Edna batted her eyelashes, “They’re idiots anyway, they wouldn’t get it.”

Sorey and Mikleo looked to each other and leaned forward simultaneously until their lips brushed.

Then came the moment of utter silence.

Mikleo broke the kiss first, face calm and composed as he turned and asked Edna, “Like that?”

She was too stunned to answer so Zaveid pitched in, “That was cute but throw in a little tongue action and you two are good to go.”

Lailah saw the slight red on Sorey’s cheeks. Without warning, he turned Mikleo back to him and cupped his cheeks.

“Sore-?”

They kissed again. This time, Sorey took the lead. His breathing hitched as he let out an unfamiliar frustration into the kiss. Mikleo seemed uncomfortable at first but instead of pushing Sorey away, desire rose in him to return the same passion Sorey was exhibiting.

Sorey’s hand slid into Mikleo’s hair around his nape, gently coaxing Mikleo to come closer. Mikleo clung to Sorey’s front clothing as their bodies rocked together. They had no clue what they were doing but they couldn’t stop. The sliding of their tongues, the brush of their lips and the constant bumping of their noses were driving them insane.

Finally, Mikleo broke their kiss again, panting and lost for balance, “I can’t breathe you idiot.”

Sorey smiled cheekily, “Yeah me too.” His arms were wrapped around Mikleo’s waist.

Mikleo’s eyes stared at Sorey’s glistening lips, “Your split lip is healed.”

“So kissing has its perks. Wanna do it again~?”

Mikleo blushed slightly, “Later. I can’t fight you off and you probably wouldn’t stop.”

“Your lips are addicting.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

The two of them let each other go and started walking and talking like usual.

Edna just sighed and followed after Sorey and Mikleo. 

Rose was paralyzed even when Dezel shook her shoulder. She couldn’t help but feel she was the reason for their development, “What have I done…?”

Lailah was just blushing with her hands over her face, “Such youth…”

Zaveid still couldn’t believe someone like Sorey and Mikleo got into first base. With each other. Amazing. What would happen if they taught them what comes after kissing?


	4. Can you hear me?

When Sorey lost his ‘eyesight’, when he couldn’t see or hear Mikleo and other seraphims, he forced himself to stay calm. He knew they were still there. He knew they wouldn’t leave him so suddenly. 

He never addressed the matter with Mikleo after he gained his sight again. But he wondered what it was like for his best friend. Sometimes Sorey wondered if Mikleo shouted at him repeatedly back then to get his attention.

He wondered if Mikleo panicked as much as he himself had failed to show. 

And now, he knew what it was like. He knew how it felt to call after his friends and not have them look back at him. He knew how it felt to be ignored. He knew how painful it was to call for his best friend without hope of being answered. 

Sorey leaned his forehead on Mikleo’s back. Mikleo’s hair was long from waiting too many years. Yet Sorey still couldn’t find a way to be seen again. 

“…hey Mikleo.. Can you hear me yet…?”


	5. Night

“Eeeeeeeh? But whyyyyy?” Sorey whined from the floor. Mikleo started pouting too.

Zenrus couldn’t help but smile from seeing how the two small children looked up at him with those sad round eyes. They were reading together on the floor with a night lamp when Zenrus made an announcement that he had prepared a separate house for them. 

“Its better this way for your own dependency.” 

Sorey hurriedly got up and clung to Zenrus’ pants, “Wait wait! What’s dependency?”

Mikleo joined not a second too late, “Was it because we fell into the big hole in the ruin and went missing for two days?”

“Yeah was it because we made you mad, Jijii? We promise we won’t do it again!”

“Please don’t send us away, Jiji….”

Zenrus patted both their heads, “I’m not sending both of you away. Just one of you.”

There was a short moment where Mikleo and Sorey looked absolutely neutral. And then came the all familiar cries of the two young boys. Everyone in the village glanced in the direction of their cries and smiled. It was a refreshing sound given that they had lived in Elysia without children for ages. 

Mikleo and Sorey’s faces scrunched up and turned red in a blink of an eye before the tears and wailing began. Being sent away together had less impact than being separated from each other. 

Zenrus carried both crying boys and sighed. He was too old to be babysitting both of them. He carried them to his room and sat them both on his lap.

“That’s enough crying now, you two. Let me give my reasons first.”

Mikleo sniffled, “Is it because you hate us Jiji?”

Sorey wiped his snot and hugged Zenrus, “But Jiji, we love you…”

“Yeah, we love you…” Mikleo joined in the hug. 

Nothing could describe the tug at Zenrus’ heart. What could be more precious than two pure, trouble-making children? He hugged them back briefly.

“It has nothing to do with that. This is for your own future.”

“Our future?”

“When you’re both grown up, you may not be by each other’s side.”

“But we’re always together.” Sorey answered without falter.

Zenrus chuckled, “That is now, but what of then? In the future? You must get used to being apart. You won’t always be together.”

“W-we won’t…?” the boys asked in synced, on the verge of tears again.

Zenrus shushed them before they started again, “I am not saying you will be separated but if it were to happen, you wouldn’t be able to depend on yourselves.”

“Depend…” Mikleo repeated, “Is it like, ‘relying’?”

“Yes.”

“Ooooh..” Sorey nodded, “Is separating me and Mikleo like a training?”

“Yes.”

Mikleo and Sorey looked to each other. Their eyes were red but they exchanged a curt nod, “We’ll do it.”

 

* * *

 

The first night was horrible. Neither of them slept. The first thing they did in the morning was hug each other and read books together until they fell asleep on top of each other. 

Zenrus almost felt bad for putting that much stress on them. That night he clarified to them that it didn’t have to be such a drastic change. They could practice restraint when they were ready. And until then, they were always allowed to be together as much as they needed to be. 

It was a difficult concept to grasp but the boys adapted slowly. 

Some nights, when Sorey couldn’t sleep, he’d carry his pillow and blanket and walk to Mikleo’s house. He’d pick the lock and lie down next to Mikleo until he fell asleep. 

Other nights, when Mikleo couldn’t sleep, he’d sneak back in to Sorey’s room through the window and hug him on his bed. 

Those nights when they found each other, they would usually end up in each other’s arms. 

Occasionally when they grew up, they weren’t even at home during night time. They were too busy exploring more ruins, interpreting symbols and star gazing. 

They got used to it eventually. Sleeping in separate houses came naturally to them. But so did sleeping together. Both actions were instinctual. They would sleep together or apart depending on the situation. They could make it through the night with or without each other.

 

* * *

 

Mikleo looked up to the sky. He smiled as he remembered the time Zenrus taught him and Sorey to be dependent on themselves. Because the days finally came, when Mikleo would have to sleep apart from Sorey for a long time. 

“Thanks, Jiji…” 


	6. Abandoned

“Mikleo~!” Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo from behind with a great force, like he was running towards Mikleo before pouncing on him.

“Sorey...! That’s dangerous.” Mikleo gained back his balance and crossed his arms before looking away.

“Oh c’mon! Why are you so gloomy nowadays?”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Mikleo sighed, “Whose fault is that?”

Sorey smiled sadly, “Yeah I know.”

The warm hands left Mikleo’s neck abruptly, causing him to panic. Mikleo turned around to see Sorey walking away from him.

“Sorey wait!”

Sorey turned with a smile but he didn’t stop walking, “I’ll make it up to you someday, okay?”

“WAIT!” Mikleo wanted to take a step forward but his feet wouldn’t budge, “SOREY!”

Mikleo reached his hand out futilely towards Sorey’s silhouette, “...don’t... leave me..”

 

* * *

 

Cold sweat pooled on Mikleo’s pillow. He had woken up with a jolt, panting lightly. His hand was reaching out in front him, like he did in his dream. 

Mikleo brought his hand to his face to wipe away his sweaty forehead. He sat up slowly and evened out his breathing. He looked around the room. Rose and Alisha were still asleep and the other seraphims were probably wondering around the inn. They weren’t used to sleeping all the time. 

Mikleo needed some space. He felt confined and a little lost for balance. Mikleo weakly got up and glanced at Sorey’s sword in the corner of the room. He took it with him. He left the two humans and went outside for some fresh air. 

 

* * *

 

Lailah clutched her chest, “He didn’t even notice us...”

“Again, huh?” Edna nonchalantly swung her umbrella.

“This would be the what? 10th time now? Its been weeks.” Zaveid sighed.

“23 days.” 

“I can’t believe you counted the days, Lailah.” Edna nodded impressively, watching Mikleo sit out in the open field, “I bet he does too.”

They were all outside the inn, listening to the night sleepers. They heard Mikleo tossing and turning. It didn’t always happen but when it did, Mikleo would act distant the moment he woke up. 

Lailah remembered how Rose had confided in her a few days ago:

_“Lailah... Will Mikleo be alright? Will he be... affected by-...” Rose couldn’t even finish her question, fearful of her own thoughts.  
_

_Lailah patiently answered, “Why would you assume such things, Rose?”_

_“Sorey.. he wasn’t just Mikleo’s friend, right? Sorey was.. all he had. And to lose him like that, will he be alright?”_

Lailah looked down with sad eyes. Mikleo had no hatred in his heart. There was no sign of malevolence. All he had was pure sadness and loneliness. There was an emptiness in Mikleo that none of them could help fill or ease.

“I’ve had enough of this. Are we just going to let him wallow in self-pity?” 

Lailah frowned at Zaveid, “It’s not that simple.”

“I think that’s the issue though.” Edna started walking ahead, “He hasn’t wallowed yet.”

 

* * *

 

The inn was located on a grassy mountain. Mikleo was sitting where he would be able to see the Sun rising in a few hours. The Sun was calming and its warmness was unparalleled. But for now, he would settle with the cold winds of the night.

He barely noticed when Zaveid sat next to him. 

“Can’t sleep?”

Mikleo gave an unsure shake of his head, “Something woke me up.”

“Wanna go look for babes?”

Mikleo smiled, “Pretty ridiculous offer since most of the ‘babes’ should be asleep by now.” He learned a few new words once he spent more time with Zaveid. 

Zaveid took his hat and forced it onto Mikleo’s head. It was too big so it covered his eyes, “What are yo-”

“You don’t have to act around us, you know?”

“...”

Edna walked by Mikleo and stood in front of him. Mikleo pushed the hat up and looked up to her.

“Meebo, do you know why you’re still a kid?”

Mikleo got annoyed on instinct, “I’m not a kid!”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m-!” Mikleo froze when Edna dropped her umbrella and knelt in front of him only to hug him to her chest.

“Yes you are.” Edna held Mikleo close, “Little kids don’t know how painful the world can be. We’ve lived a long time, Meebo. So its alright to act your age when you’re with us.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mikleo hardened his heart. He couldn’t let go. 

All of a sudden, he felt Lailah’s gentle hands sneaking around Mikleo’s waist from behind him. 

“Laila-!”

Her hands were holding Mikleo’s, gripping the sword that Sorey treasured, together. Lailah leaned forward, hugging Mikleo from behind.

Edna felt Mikleo shaking, his shell had crumbled.

“You’re still a kid, Meebo. So it’s fine to cry sometimes.”

Before he knew it, Mikleo couldn’t see pass his tears. He desperately leaned onto Edna and cried like he never cried before. He was in so much pain. He felt like he was burning from the inside. He knew Sorey made his decision and Mikleo would support him all the way but the feeling of abandonment finally set in. They were never apart, not a single day since they were infants. 

The three elder seraphims stayed and absorbed his painful cries and streaming tears till he wore himself out. He fell asleep before he could see the Sun rise.

Since then, the nightmares subsided and Mikleo felt lighter. Even Rose felt the change and happily conversed with him again. Mikleo smiled more and his heart was at ease. Sorey would never abandon him. He was just momentarily absent. Mikleo forced that mindset on himself and promised not to shed another tear for that idiot. 

At least not until the day Sorey came back.

 


	7. Precious Treasure

Sorey settled in the big room, “Where did the others go?”

Rose stretched out on her bed, “Training out back probably. Edna teased Mikleo again so he’s all fired up for some training~”

Sorey laughed, “He really can’t deny a challenge. I’m gonna go join them.”

“Wait!”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s talk a bit.”

“Okay…” Sorey awkwardly sat on his bed, facing Rose who had just sat up.

“You like ruins, right?”

“You bet I do!”

Rose tilted her head with a smirk, “I’m just asking as a friend, here. Did you find any hidden treasures? Any hints on hot spots?”

“Treasure?”

“Yeah you know! Loot. Gemstones. All those kinds of stuff.”

Sorey sheepishly scratched the back of his head, “Well…”

“Don’t tell me you went exploring all these places and not take the treasure! Treasure is the heart of exploration! And when you find it, you value it and take it with you everywhere you go! Its like a memento of the ruin you explored. You’ve never done that?”

Sorey smiled warmly, “I don’t need mementos when I have the next best thing.”

Rose got curious by his answer, “Which is?”

“Mikleo, of course!” Sorey leaned back, “There’s not a single ruin that I’ve been to without him. If I had to explore alone, I probably wouldn’t if I knew he wasn’t coming along.”

“…” Rose seemed at awe at how open Sorey was being.

“Actually, if its treasure you’re talking about, then the thing I treasure most, is Mikleo. He’s always looking after me, making sure I eat and sleep. He’s like a mom sometimes. But he’s also like my brother. We fight a lot but we laugh a lot too. I wake up everyday and I’m thankful to see he’s still with me. I wouldn’t want to live a day without him. He’s my precious treasure~”

Rose blushed a little, “I-I see… Well, nice talk! You should go join the others now!”

“Ah right! I’ll talk to you later!”

“Y-yeah!”

Once Sorey left the room, Rose sighed out loud, “Did that guy know what his words even mean?!”

 

* * *

 

Mikleo was blushing three different shades of red from his ears to his neck from overhearing Sorey and Rose’s conversation. The room they were given were facing the back yard where the seraphims were training. It was almost too easy to eavesdrop on the humans. 

Edna continuously poked Mikleo’s side with the tip of her umbrella, “Aren’t you going to go upstairs and give your own speech? He deserves one after all these years don’t you think so, Meebo?”

Mikleo angrily waved his staff at her but she just snickered since his face was still red. 

Lailah patted his head, “Its alright, I’m sure he already knows how you feel about him~”

“Lailah that’s not helpful!”

Sorey emerged soon enough to join them, “What did I miss? Mikleo do you have a fever? Why is your face all red?”

Mikleo stomped towards Sorey and pulled him by the front, “…y-you…!”

“Y-yes?” Sorey looked a bit uneasy. It was rare to hear Mikleo stutter and see him so bashful.

Mikleo’s voice lowered to a whisper, “…you’re my treasure too, you know…”

It was Sorey’s turn to blush. Mikleo had lowered his head to hide his embarrassed face. So, Sorey hugged him and smiled like an idiot, “Is that why you’re blushing? Hahahaha!”

Mikleo trashed in Sorey’s arms, “Shut up! You’re flustered too!”

 


	8. "I thought you were dead."

It was natural for them to exchange looks with each other no matter when. Sorey couldn’t explain it but he always looked to Mikleo. And Mikleo would give him comfort with just a smile or a known look in his eyes. 

Even in mid-battle, Sorey would look to Mikleo to make sure he was alright. Of course, he couldn’t always keep an eye on Mikleo.

All it took was one second. One second where Sorey was too late. One second for them to look at each other with the fear of losing each other.

“MIKLEO!”

There were too many hellions in the ruin, and five of them had cornered Mikleo. He had control since the hellions were weak to water but before he could purify them, the ground beneath him collapsed and he fell into a dark abyss.

Sorey’s body moved so fast as he slashed through the group of hellions, a few dozen at a time. The other seraphims and Rose watched with both awe and fright at the strength Sorey displayed when he single-handedly purified all the hellions in the vicinity.  

Once he was done, he reached the edge of the collapsed ground and looked below, his heart racing like crazy. Never had he been so relieved to see Mikleo holding onto a small ledge within arms reach.

Sorey quickly reached for Mikleo and helped him back up onto safer grounds.

“Thanks, Sorey.” Mikleo’s smile disappeared and he was a little taken aback when he properly looked at Sorey. 

Sorey’s hand was bruised from forcing his blade through all the hellions and his muscles were strained from moving too quickly. Mikleo hurriedly lifted his hand to begin healing Sorey.

“Don’t push yourself too har-”

Mikleo couldn’t even finish his nagging because Sorey was suddenly hugging him. Sorey’s hoarse voice broke Mikleo’s heart, “…I thought you were dead.”

Mikleo looked to his side where all his friends stood with worried looks. They felt it too. 

Mikleo smiled and jokingly said, “Have you forgotten how many traps I fell in? C’mon Sorey, give me some credit.”

Sorey laughed a little but his hold did not ease at all. Mikleo hugged him back to give Sorey assurance. 

At some point after Mikleo fell, all the seraphims felt a peculiar sharp sting in their chest. They knew it was malevolence but they thought it was from the hellions. When they pondered over it, apparently it happened the moment Mikleo fell in. And the pain only stopped after Sorey hugged him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always loved the idea that the reason Sorey would fall is because of Mikleo. You can take away anyone from Sorey and he’d be able to cope but if you take away Mikleo from him, dang son, not even the kitty in the sky would bother him.


	9. NSFW Adult Sormik

There were a lot of things Sorey realized. Where should he begin? Maybe top to toe?

Mikleo’s tiara was often visible when he was…dishevelled. Sorey enjoyed kissing the gemstone etched in it. It was an endearment only he could demonstrate. He also loved Mikleo’s hair and the way it flowed smoothly on Mikleo’s back and shoulders when Sorey slowly pulled off the hair tie holding it up. 

Mikleo’s tantalizing neck and collarbones in front of him was decorated by angry red marks during the foreplay not too long ago. Sorey’s was no different. Pass the arms that were wrapped around Sorey’s neck were Mikleo’s appealing assets. His nipples were stiff from Sorey toying with them. How could he not when Mikleo mewled at the sensation?

Mikleo had grown well. Sorey was still impressed how slender Mikleo’s hips were despite his height and current build. Mikleo’s toned stomach matched with his hips were a delight to take hold of. Sorey gripped till he left marks, knowing all too well how Mikleo admired them in the mirror the next morning.

Sorey leaned forward to assist Mikleo onto him.

Sorey let his hands roam Mikleo’s back, feeling each protruding bone. Then he grabbed hold of Mikleo’s butt cheeks, parting them at the cleavage to reveal a twitching anus. Sorey had sucked on it earlier and poked it with his tongue until Mikleo was reduced to a sobbing mess of empty pleas. Now, Mikleo was ready to take all of Sorey in him.

Once the tip was inside, Sorey slid his hands under Mikleo’s quivering thighs, helping Mikleo to lower himself slowly. He knew the girth of his erection was hard to take in. But the moans from Mikleo told him all Mikleo needed was time to adjust.

Sorey squeezed Mikleo’s thighs, loving the thought of how succulent the inner skin was. There were marks there that wouldn’t disappear with time and he was proud of it.

Mikleo pushed Sorey back to lie flat on the bed. From below, Sorey could see all that was Mikleo. The glistening sweat on his skin, his pulsating erection lying on Sorey’s stomach, the hair plastered to his neck and forehead, the quick rising and deflation of his chest, his mouth agape with each pant and the glint in his eyes as he stared Sorey down.

“Done staring?” Mikleo teased with a smirk as he tightened himself around Sorey’s erection.

Mikleo was in all the essence of the word, ethereal.

Sorey gave his own smirk and pounced on Mikleo so that he could take control. He started with an incredible pace that had Mikleo struggling underneath him with wide eyes and pleasured groans spilling from his lips. Mikleo was gripping Sorey’s arms in a futile attempt for leverage. His hair was even messier than before but to Sorey, it was indeed a picturesque view.

The sight Sorey was shown was something only he could see. To watch Mikleo writhe in ecstasy and to be the cause of it made Sorey swell with pride. Sorey kissed Mikleo on the lips and absorbed Mikleo’s screams as they both climaxed.

 

 


	10. Werewolf x Vampire AU

Mikleo closed the door behind him as quietly as he can and tiptoed downstairs, “You called?”

Lailah smiled, “Sorry for suddenly asking you to join us… Was the spell too strong?”

Mikleo walked towards his friends and took a seat on the couch of the living room, “No not really. It was gentle.”

Edna tilted her head at him, “I still don’t get why you’re sleeping with Sorey when you’re a vampire.”

“I don’t sleep.”

Zaveid frowned, “So you watch him like Dezel watches Rose?”

Mikleo slouched, “Can we not talk about that right now? Why do you guys want to meet up without Sorey and Rose anyway?”

Lailah clapped her hands together, “We thought of the possible routes other than the mountain pass but it might be hazardous to them.”

“Aconitum?”

“Yes. An abundance of it are grown throughout the way.”

Edna added, “I confirmed it a few hours ago. Unless those two got some weird immune system against wolf’s bane, then we’ll stick with the original plan and waste 4 hours.”

Mikleo leaned back, “Well, we can technically protect them from it as long as there’s no engagement with other creatures and-”

The door from above creaked slowly.

Dezel felt the change of wind, “Its not Rose.”

Mikleo didn’t even seem surprised, “Ignore him, he’s just sleep walking.”

They all watched and listened as Sorey sleepily got down the stairs. With his eyes still closed, he navigated towards Mikleo and then bent over to hug the vampire from behind.

“..where’tcha go?” Sorey mumbled while sniffing the back of Mikleo’s ear and then his hair.

“I like the couch.” Mikleo shuffled forward, bringing Sorey with him, “Come over here.”

Sorey expertly climbed over the backrest and made himself comfortable in between the couch pillows and Mikleo’s back. He wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s waist and started sniffing Mikleo’s nape and hairline, as though he was looking for something. Mikleo then casually lowered one side of his shirt to reveal his shoulder. Sorey smiled dreamily when he found what he was looking for and then bit into Mikleo’s exposed skin. He mindlessly chewed on Mikleo’s shoulder as he drifted back to sleep.

Zaveid was the first to comment, “What. The. Fuck.”

Edna was actually surprised, “He’s literally a puppy.”

Lailah had a quirky smile as she asked Dezel while still staring at Sorey, “Does Rose practice such acts as well?”

“Um… No? Is that even normal?”

They all scrutinized Mikleo until he finally spoke up, “He’s been doing it since we were kids, okay? Let it go.”

Edna smirked, “You like it, don’t you?”

“It’s not uncomfortable. He nibbles, not bite. And it helps him sleep to know I’m still with him.”

That response was enough to make them all rethink Sorey and Mikleo’s relationship. Maybe it was more than they could comprehend. After all, they’ve only known the two for a few weeks. 

Lailah’s eyes were still filled with fascination, “How interesting!”

Zaveid was still in shock, “That’s scentmarking on a whole different level. No, that’s foreplay for sure. Almost like you guys are mat- OW! What’d I say?!”

Edna had hit Zaveid with her umbrella. Then she moved her lips so that he got her message,  _‘Let them figure it out on their own.’_

Mikleo sighed, “Can we just ignore what Sorey is doing and Dezel, what are you-”

Dezel had moved across the room to lean over Sorey and Mikleo. Once he confirmed it, Dezel said, “His werewolf hormones indicates that he’s currently happy. Very happy.”

If Mikleo had enough blood in his system, he was sure he would have been blushing from being told how happy Sorey was to be spooning Mikleo on a couch while nibbling Mikleo’s shoulder. It was just so natural to them, Mikleo never thought how much it meant to Sorey as a werewolf. He thought it was just instinct, not something Sorey would do because he liked doing it to Mikleo.

Mikleo coughed to clear his throat and thoughts, “Thank you for that input, now can we please continue?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write a whole fic for this but an anon requested a drabble wwww


	11. Mikleo's Fingers

Lailah’s cookies were absolutely delicious. Sorey loved them. Therefore, for future purposes, Mikleo asked Lailah to teach him her ways. It was nice that the inn allowed them to use the kitchen and its ingredients after the staff finished preparing breakfast for their tenants. 

Edna was just sitting on the counter beside Mikleo and teasing him every time he hesitated or almost made a mistake. Mikleo had beaten the batter by himself under Lailah’s guidance. It went smoothly so far. 

Meanwhile, Sorey was sitting on the floor while reading his favourite parts in the Celestial Record again. Mikleo had his back to Sorey so there wasn’t any conversation between them. Not that Sorey wanted to ruin Mikleo’s focus in the first place. He knew Mikleo always gave his all.

“So I just…make small balls from the batter?”

Lailah smiled cheerfully beside Mikleo, “Yup! Then we’ll bake them together.”

“Okay…”

It took a while but Mikleo managed to roll about 30 balls of cookie batter. Lailah helped put those in the oven while Mikleo finished off the remaining batter.

Zaveid and Devel came through from the back door after their morning sparring session, “Something smells good!”

Edna deadpanned, “You sure it doesn’t smell burnt?”

“Will you give the kid some credit?”

Edna smirked at the frowning Mikleo, “Nope. Not until I taste them.”

Sorey closed his book and happily stated, “If it’s Mikleo, I bet it will taste really good!”

Without looking behind him, Mikleo smiled. He really put his feelings into his cooking so it was nice that Sorey appreciated it. Mikleo turned to Sorey with his hands still rolling the last cookie, “Sorey, is Rose awake yet? She missed breakfast.”

“N-No? I think she’ll be…okay.” Sorey could not take his eyes off Mikleo’s fingers. It was mesmerizing. He always admired Mikleo’s fingers but the way they moved in circular motion was almost too good to watch.

“Is there something wrong?” Mikleo paused his hands.

“Aha, sorry! I was a little-” Sorey fidgeted on the floor as he fixed his seating position, “-distracted.”

Mikleo seemed pleased with the answer so he delicately picked up the cookie ball from the palm of his hands and admired its shape. 

Lailah, having her interest piqued by Sorey’s actions, decided to inform Mikleo, “This last cookie would make the second batch an odd number. Perhaps its best if you consumed it as it is to have a little taste.”

Mikleo didn’t question it. He just slowly brought the cookie ball to his mouth and licked the tip of his finger as he chewed. The sweetness was just right. Mikleo closed his eyes and hummed at the taste with his forefinger still in between his lips. Lailah’s recipe was incredible. He then proceeded to lick all his fingers to get more of the cookie batter off his skin. It tasted heavenly. 

Mikleo was woken from his trance when he heard a crashing sound. He opened his eyes to see Sorey standing with eyes wide open and cheeks red. Sorey had hit a few pans from where they were previously hanged on the wall he was leaning on. 

He moved awkwardly towards the kitchen door and said in a serious tone, “I have to go.”

“Go?” Mikleo tilted his head, “Are you hurt somewhere? Do you want me to go with y-”

“No no no! It’s okay! Just..! Stay where you are. Right there. Good. I’ll be back. Don’t look for me.”

Sorey left without another word and the seraphims were welcomed by silence. 

Dezel was the first to speak, “Oh.”

Zaveid shook his head, “I’m not surprised.”

“Meebo does have pretty fingers~” Edna admitted.

Lailah was covering her mouth with a very pleased expression, “The beauty of youth is unparalleled~!”

Mikleo was the only one still confused, “What just happened? Did I miss something?”

A few moments later, after the second batch was placed in the oven, Rose suddenly slammed open the door Sorey had exited from. She too had wide eyes like Sorey’s earlier but with a tolerable bed hair.

“Rose! You came just in time to taste Mikleo’s first batch of cookies!” Lailah cooed.

Mikleo was still concerned over Sorey, “Did you see Sorey on your way down?” 

Rose looked Mikleo in the eye, “I just heard unwanted noises from the room beside mine. I will never oversleep again, I promise.”

Zaveid laughed. Edna chuckled. Dezel smiled. Lailah pretended she didn’t understand and Mikleo was still confused.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.... So there was a post with Mikleo's slender fingers and someone read my tags about Sorey licking Mikleo's fingers and requested a fanfic from my tags but I couldn't write Sorey licking Mikleo's fingers because-- //blush
> 
> So you guys get this 'almost innocent' fic instead wwww


	12. "I can do this."

Was there ever a time Mikleo and Sorey were apart? Not that Sorey could recall. Even if they were, they were never far from each other. That also includes bath time. Bath time, was a wonderful time because Mikleo loved the water. He was a water seraph after all.

The first time Sorey felt something change inside him towards Mikleo was when they were roughly about 12 years old. It was when Mikleo was completely naked in the middle of a calm river with his back to Sorey. The moment Mikleo looked to him by just turning his head, Sorey knew his feelings for Mikleo had evolved. 

He tried talking with gramps and the other seraphims about his little issue with Mikleo. He learned at a young age that seraphims did not have the same sexual desires with humans but they could still engage if their feelings were strong enough. Still, Sorey’s human desires were almost foreign to seraphims. 

Not wanting to scare Mikleo or do anything rash, Sorey held himself back and said “I can do this.”

It wasn’t easy getting through the next few years with Mikleo growing more and more attractive. But Sorey constantly reminded himself that Mikleo would not necessarily feel the same way he did. 

Even after leaving Izuchi, Sorey thought he would be able to distract himself from Mikleo but Mikleo proved, time and time again, that it was impossible to escape his charm.

The sauna was a great place to be. Mikleo had no boundaries with Sorey but it’d been awhile since they saw each other naked. In their late teen years, Mikleo gave Sorey sufficient privacy as recommended by gramps, no doubt.

Sorey was a little confused when Zaveid denied Mikleo the category of being a ‘babe’. What being could be as beautiful as Mikleo?

Later, after having to see Mikleo’s body again, Sorey forced to start telling himself again, “I can do this.”  

He got through the night, of course.

Many years have passed since then but the memory was fresh as day in Sorey’s head. He was excited to go for his first bath. Mikleo was excited to show him the bath house too. 

Again, boundaries didn’t matter between them. So, of course, it was only natural that they entered the bath house with nothing but a towel around their hips. 

They sat on separate stools as they doused water on themselves. The water felt good. Sorey closed his eyes and let the fluid flow down his face.

Mikleo’s voice was sultry as he explained, “The water is from deep under the earth. And then it is mixed with our water artes for healing purposes.”

Sorey hummed in agreement. He could definitely feel the ache in his muscles easing up. When he opened his eyes, he felt something else. It was a mistake to look at Mikleo.

Mikleo was a sight to behold. He always was but… the current Mikleo was more alluring. His fingers remained slender albeit a bit longer. His chest was more toned, pelvic muscles protruding nicely, and pale skin smooth as ever. Mikleo then lifted his hand over his head, sliding his fingers through the left side of his long wet hair, pulling and tucking it all to his right side. The action made him reveal his neck, collarbone and shoulder for Sorey to see.

The final touch, was Mikleo turning his head slightly towards Sorey, with his mesmerizing eyes and gentle smile, asking, “What’s wrong, Sorey?” 

Sorey had an unreadable expression and the only response Mikleo got was, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Eh?” Mikleo looked down in between Sorey’s legs, “What’s wrong with your towel?”

Sorey didn’t answer but he got up and then proceeded to carry Mikleo in his arms, much to Mikleo’s surprise.

“Sorey?! Where are you-!” Mikleo felt his towel slipping so he quickly grabbed it, “Wait!” 

It was Sorey’s turn to look down at Mikleo’s towel. That was when he realized, maybe all these years, Mikleo had always consented Sorey’s feelings towards him. He may have even responded without Sorey knowing. Seraphs saw through the hearts of humans. And each other.

Sorey looked into Mikleo’s eyes and caught the rising blush on his face and the heat in his eyes, “Our towels are malfunctioning today. We should take them off.”

Mikleo’s annoyed face and the strong hit Sorey got was worth it because then Sorey was laughing. He’d need to tease Mikleo a lot more though to calm his nerves for what he was about to do with his one and only.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	13. No Hesitation

Everything hurt. Mikleo could barely breathe. It was so overwhelming, the pain, the lack of air, the blindness. He couldn’t see nor hear anything. Mikleo fell to his knees, incapable of enduring the darkness consuming him. 

“…kleo..!…break…ond…Sorey! Mik….eo…!….Mikleo!”

Mikleo opened his eyes and calmed his breathing enough to listen. _‘Lailah…?’_ Mikleo asked in his heart,  _‘What is she saying…?’_

“….break the bond…!”

_‘What bond…?’_

“..rey.. break..!…away!…from Sorey!”

Mikleo lifted his head and saw someone standing with their backs to him. He recognized the shepherd’s coat despite the difference in its colour. It was no longer white and black, instead it was black and gold. He didn’t need to analyze further to know that it was Sorey.

Lailah’s voice was clearer, “Mikleo! Break the bond from Sorey! Now!”

 _‘Lailah, why would you ask me to do something like that?’_ Mikleo stood up on stronger legs and began making his way to Sorey.

“Mikleo!” Lailah sounded desperate, as though she was begging him just by calling his name.

 _‘I can’t leave him, Lailah. I will never do such a thing.’_ Mikleo reached out to Sorey’s figure, noticing the changes of his own sleeve. Mikleo’s own clothes had changed in colour to white and dark blue.

“Sorey.”

Sorey turned to Mikleo at the mention of his name. He smiled sadly, “You came for me.” And then he lifted one hand with a balled fist, initiating their usual wrist bump. 

Mikleo smiled back, “Like I’d leave you alone.” He bumped Sorey’s wrist in midst the darkness and then fell unconscious into Sorey’s arms.

Sorey cradled Mikleo, knowing that malevolence had a great deal of impact on seraphs. But at that moment, Sorey was confident that no matter what happened, Mikleo would always be by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Mikleo fell into malevolence, I am guaranteed that Sorey will do whatever it takes to purify him but if it was the other way around, when a shepherd is tainted, he will bring his pact with him and Mikleo…. well he’d definitely stay / follow Sorey if no one convinces him that they can save Sorey.


	14. University! AU

Sorey slowly started to frown when he realised that his textbook wasn’t nearly as informative as it should be in regards to the catacombs. It was even worse when he had to study the unclear pictures.

Suddenly, Sorey slammed his palm on the library table as he stood up, “Mikleo!”

Mikleo, who was sitting opposite of him, casually flipped to the next page of the book he was reading, “Yes?”

“We need to get new materials for this sad book!”

Mikleo eyed Sorey’s book and then sat up straight, “The catacombs in Paris?”

Sorey nodded curtly with determination in his eyes.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“We have enough funds from last semester right?”

“As long as we don’t overspend.”

Zaveid suddenly popped out from one of the shelves he was browsing, “What is that even supposed to mean?!”

* * *

Rose and Alisha were hanging out under a shady tree when their phones vibrated in their hands.

“Oh my god they’re at it again.” Rose didn’t sound surprised though.

Alisha laughed, “I can’t believe they went all the way to Paris!”

On their phone screens was a Facebook update of Sorey and Mikleo’s selfie in the catacombs of Paris, both smiling with dirt all over their faces and visible climbing equipments in the corner of the picture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last weekend they went to the Batu Caves in Malaysia and Sorey was caught scaling the giant statue wwwww (Headcanon where Sorey and Mikleo work their assess off for funding their random historical daytrips throughout the world on alternate weekends~)

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me @alisayamin on tumblr ^q^


End file.
